Candy World
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles, Chloe, and Roger are transported to a land with different kinds of candy. Based on my Youtube playlist Candy World.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and Roger are. Please do not sue and no flames.

This story is based on my Candy World play list which can be found on my Youtube channel. My username is the same over there and all of the songs that will be mentioned in future chapters are mine.

 **Candy World**

Nineteen year old Chloe Calls and twenty-seven year old Donny were working in the lab. Chloe's boyfriend Roger Stapleman was planning to come over after he finished work at the music store.

"Roger's planning to bring over a surprise for all of us," Chloe said.

"Looking forward to seeing it," Donny said with a smile.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Donny walked over and found Mikey standing on the other side.

"I'm ordering Chinese and I wanted to know what you two wanted," Mikey explained. "Chloe's grandparents are out for the evening and Leo and Raph already placed their orders."

"Roger and I will have shrimp lo mein and wonton soup," Chloe said.

"I'll have the same only with chicken instead of shrimp," Donny said.

"Great," Mikey said. "I'll go call the restaurant and place the order."

Mikey walked away and Donny closed the door. Then he and Chloe got back to work.

* * *

A little later, the turtles, Chloe and Roger were hanging out in the living room. They were eating Chinese food and drinking iced green tea while chatting happily.

"How was work, Roger?" Leo inquired.

"Good," Roger replied. "Spent most of the day sorting through sheet music."

"Sounds interesting," Raph commented.

"I prefer to listen to music," Mikey said.

"I was also listening to music while sorting," Roger said. "By the way, I brought over a surprise for us to share."

Roger went over to his briefcase and went through it. He came back with a device that looked like a candy bag with buttons surrounding it.

"It looks like some sort of transport device," Donny said, carefully inspecting the candy bag device.

"I'm willing to try it out," Chloe said and the turtles nodded in agreement.

"In that case, let's go for it," Roger declared, setting the device on the table.

Chloe, Roger, and the turtles each put a finger on the device. Suddenly, a bright light appeared and the living room vanished.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger were amazed by what they saw. There were gumdrop trees, gumdrops dancing in groups of four, and "The Candy Suite I: Prelude" was playing.

"These gumdrops look so real," Mikey said in amazement.

"They feel real," Roger said, picking a gumdrop off the tree and handing it to Chloe who put it in her mouth.

"They taste real," Chloe said after she finished eating the gumdrop.

The turtles each picked a gumdrop off a tree and ate it. They were amazed by how they tasted.

"There's a door in the distance," Donny pointed out.

"Let's see where it goes," Leo suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

"At least the music is good," Mikey said.

"Even if there are no words in the song," Raph chimed in.

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger continued to walk through the gumdrop area. They stopped for a bit to watch the dancing gumdrops.

"They're really good," Chloe said.

"That I agree with even though gumdrops don't normally dance," Donny said.

"These aren't normal gumdrops," Mikey said.

"We should get moving now," Leo instructed.

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger walked towards the door. Once the door was opened, they stepped inside.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the next room, various small cakes were set up in the walls. One chocolate cake slice was dancing and "Cake Dreams" was playing.

"These cakes look good," Chloe said.

"In that case, I'll slice some up," Leo said, selecting a small chocolate cake with fudge icing and using his katana to slice it. He took a bite of his slice and said, "Very chocolaty."

"Be nice if we could take all of these cakes home," Roger said.

"I wouldn't know which cake to start with," Mikey said.

"Especially since there are several different types of cake to choose from," Donny said.

"You could say that again," Raph said, grabbing some angel food cake and eating it. "Nice and fluffy just like at home."

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger continued to walk while eating cake. They decided to stop, sit down, and watch the chocolate cake slice dance.

"I could stay in this world forever," Mikey said dreamily, watching the cake slice dance.

"Except for getting cavities," Donny said.

"True," Raph said.

"We just need to make sure we do a thorough job of brushing our teeth," Leo said.

Eventually, the chocolate cake slice decided to take a break. The turtles, Chloe, and Roger headed for the door, opened it, and went into the next area.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger were amazed when they entered the next room. In each group, a peppermint candy, butterscotch candy, and spearmint candy were dancing while "The Candy Suite II: Andante" was playing.

Mikey selected a butterscotch candy from a tree, put it in his mouth and said, "Tastes just like the real thing."

"Mikey's correct," Donny confirmed after putting a spearmint candy in his mouth. "Seems like we're in Candy World."

"That explains the sweet things," Raph said, putting a peppermint candy in his mouth. "These are pretty good."

Leo, Chloe, and Roger each selected a candy and put it in their mouths. Each of them liked the taste of the candy.

"We need to find a way to get back home," Leo instructed.

"Right now the only way is to go through each area until we reach the end," Chloe explained.

"Unfortunately, Chloe's right," Donny confirmed.

"At least we have something to eat," Roger said with a smile.

"True," Raph confirmed.

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger continued to walk. They passed by the candies that were dancing in trios.

"I have to admit that the dancing is pretty entertaining," Leo said. The others nodded in agreement.

Eventually, they reached another door. They took one last look at the candies and then went through the door.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The next room was located outdoors with a mountain nearby. While Chloe, Roger, and the turtles were walking towards the mountain, "The Candy Mountain" was playing.

They walked until they got close to the mountain. Once they got there, there was hard candy at the bottom of the mountain, gummy worms popping out of the ground, and chewy candy going up the mountain.

"I am not touching those disgusting worms," Raph declared.

"They're actually pretty good," Mikey said, grabbing a gummy worm and then eating it.

"I could use a rest," Roger admitted.

"We'll go over the mountain and then rest for a bit," Leo instructed.

"Sounds good to me," Chloe said.

"I'll get some candy along the way for us to share," Donny offered and the others nodded in agreement.

The six of them started going up the mountain. Donny collected some candy on the way while the others chatted with each other.

Eventually, they made it down the mountain. They leaned against the mountain while Donny passed out the candy.

Everyone chatted while eating a bit of the candy. They put some aside to have later and drifted off to sleep.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A little bit later, the turtles, Chloe, and Roger woke up and found themselves sitting on a ground made with black and red licorice. The red licorices were dancing with the black licorices and "The Candy Suite III: Minuet" was playing.

"How'd we get here?" Raph demanded.

"It felt like we were being carried while we were sleeping," Leo said.

"I'm guessing the licorice came together and carried us from the mountain," Donny figured.

"At least the licorice is tasty," Mikey said, grabbing a red licorice and a black one and then eating them.

"True," Roger said, eating a piece of red licorice.

"The music is good, too," Chloe said and then took a bite of black licorice.

"Want to dance?" Roger offered, holding out his arms.

"Sure," Chloe replied with a smile and then stepped into Roger's arms and the two of them started slow dancing while the turtles watched.

"They're actually pretty good at dancing," Raph commented.

"That I agree with," Leo said with a smile.

Chloe and Roger stopped dancing a few moments later. Mikey said, "That was awesome!"

"Thanks," Chloe said.

"Glad you liked our dancing," Roger said.

"I don't know about any of you but I'm ready to continue on," Donny said.

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger walked across the licorice ground. Eventually, they stopped in front of a cave made of chocolate.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

"Should we enter?" Mikey asked.

"Let's do it," Leo said and then they all entered the cave.

Once inside, the turtles, Chloe and Roger saw groups of chocolate candies dancing. They also heard "Chocolate Cave" playing in the background.

"This music sounds a little spooky," Mikey said.

"That's because we're in a cave," Raph pointed out.

"Looks like it gets darker up ahead," Donny said.

"In that case, we stick together," Leo instructed.

"Sounds good to me," Chloe agreed.

"Same here," Roger chimed in.

They headed further into the cave. Eventually, they were in total darkness.

"What are we going to do?" Mikey asked, sounding a little scared.

"We're going to make a chain and hold onto each other so we don't get separated," Leo instructed.

All of them latched onto each other forming a chain. The order of the chain was Leo, Raph, Donny, Mikey, Roger, and Chloe.

They slowly moved through the darkness while the music played. During that time, they saw flashes of dancing chocolate candies.

"There's light up ahead," Donny pointed out.

"Then let's head for it," Leo instructed.

The six of them headed for the light. Once they got there, the chocolate candies jumped through the opening.

"Looks like this is the exit," Chloe said.

"Good because I want to get out of this dark, spooky cave," Mikey said.

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger carefully followed the chocolate candies out of the cave. Once they got outside, they saw an amazing land.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe, Roger, and the turtles entered a land with chocolate bars and small chocolate fountains. The fountains were flowing, the chocolate bars dancing in groups, and "Chocolateland" was playing.

"This place is amazing," Donny said in awe.

"I could get used to a place like this," Raph said.

"This chocolate tastes awesome!" Mikey exclaimed after he took a drink from one of the chocolate fountains.

"You're not kidding, Mikey," Leo said after he took a bite from a chocolate bar.

"This is one of the best areas of this world," Chloe said.

"Even the music is wonderful," Roger said with a smile.

"Can we please stay for a while?" Mikey begged.

"All right but just for a bit," Leo agreed.

Mikey threw his arms around Leo who returned the gesture. Then they released each other.

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger watched the chocolate bars dance. Each of them got some chocolate to drink from the fountain and a chocolate bar from the trees.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm ready to go," Raph said after several minutes had passed.

"Sounds good to me," Donny agreed.

Chloe, Roger, and the turtles walked for a bit. Eventually, they came across a door.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger stepped inside the room. Inside was all the candies they came across while in Candy World and "The Candy Suite IV: Finale" was playing.

"Looks like we're at the end of the line," Chloe said.

"There's even bags to put the candy in," Roger pointed out.

Each of them grabbed a bag. The first candies to be put in the bag were the gumdrops.

"We must be in the last room," Donny figured.

"I guess all good things eventually come to an end," Leo said.

Next up was slices of chocolate cake. Each of them received a piece wrapped in cellophane.

"At least we get some tasty treats to take home," Mikey said.

Next was the spearmint, peppermint, and butterscotch candies. The turtles, Chloe, and Roger received a couple pieces of each candy.

"Hopefully, this candy will last a while," Raph said. Just then, each of them got gummy worms and different flavors of hard candy.

Next up was the red and black licorice. Each of them got four of each flavor.

"Looks like we're getting candy based on the places we visited," Chloe figured as each of them got small chocolate candies.

"I thought these candies looked familiar," Roger said and then he, Chloe, and the turtles each got a chocolate bar along with a chocolate drink in a clear plastic bottle.

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger finally came across a door. They opened the door and stepped inside.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger found themselves back in the living room. The candy bag device had powered down and each of them were holding a bag of candy.

"That was some adventure," Leo said.

"That was one of the best adventures ever!" Mikey exclaimed and then did a flip.

"I'm going to keep the device for safekeeping," Roger decided.

"Sounds like a plan," Donny agreed.

"Planning to stay for a bit, Roger?" Raph asked.

"We were going to have pizza and watch a movie," Chloe chimed in.

"Count me in," Roger agreed.

"I'll go get the pizza," Mikey offered, zipping out of the room.

* * *

Later, the turtles, Chloe, and Roger were hanging out in the living room. They were watching a movie involving high school students, eating pizza, and drinking soda.

"Thanks for inviting me to hang out," Roger said.

"No problem," Chloe said.

"We enjoy hanging out with you," Mikey said.

Eventually, the movie ended. After that, they all helped with clean up.

"You staying longer, Roger?" Leo invited.

"I've got to get home," Roger replied.

"No problem," Raph said.

Roger shook hands with each of the turtles and then he and Chloe kissed on the lips. Then he and Chloe left the room.

* * *

The turtles were practicing in the dojo. Roger had gone home and Chloe had gone to bed.

"I think we worked off all that candy," Mikey said.

"We also need to brush our teeth so we don't get cavities," Donny pointed out.

"We should get to bed soon," Leo said.

"Good thinking," Raph said and then the turtles left the dojo.

The End

 **Songs**

The Candy Suite I: Prelude

Cake Dreams

The Candy Suite II: Andante

The Candy Mountain

The Candy Suite III: Minuet

Chocolate Cave

Chocolateland

The Candy Suite IV: Finale


End file.
